The difficulties associated with programming and using commercially available video cassette recorders, or VCRs, are widespread. Indeed, such problems are so common that VCR programming is the source of considerable discussion and levity concerning the ordinary consumer's inability to master a standard piece of TV-related equipment.
Many factors contribute to the difficulties associated with VCR usage, including the increasing number of available channels and the redoubling of equipment features and operating modes. At the same time, many of the previous problems associated with VCR programming have been minimized. For example, my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,713, "VCR Programmer," provides an on-screen display which greatly simplifies programming sequences.
A remaining problem with VCR interaction concerns the use of the remote-control unit now supplied with virtually all new systems. Although many of these systems illuminate a light-emitting diode (LED) or province an on-screen display when the user presses a button on the remote unit, it forces the operator to look at the VCR or TV when entering commands. Since the operator obviously cannot view the remote unit and another piece of equipment at the same time, programming errors can result. This is ironic, as the LED and/or on-screen displays are no doubt incorporated to reduce errors. Clearly any VCR improvement capable of eliminating errors through remote keypad entry are welcome.